Military's sons
by iamazoroark
Summary: Ed's mum died, his dad left them. On her death bed his mum tells him he has a step brother somewhere in Japan. His new dad is a high up member of the Japanese millitary and there are people out there after his blood. AU and ooc, perental!roy, NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**So, hi. I got bored and decided to make a new and better fic. It's AU and the characters are most likely veeeery ooc... But please, read it and see.**

* * *

My Name is Edward Elric. I live with my mother in a small house in Osaka. My father left us when I was 9. I have to go over to the pharmacy in a while to get the medicine for mum. She started getting depressed after dad left us, it meant I had to do most of the house work, I still do but recently mum has been getting ill.

It's been weeks since I went to get that medicine for her, the doctor comes every day at three to check up on her now. He says she can't get out of bed of move around anymore. I worry for her because she tries to help me clean and cook still, I'm always having to take her back to her room. The doctor is very busy so he has stopped visiting, but in his place a nurse stays at the house at all times, sleeping in a bed set up in the corner of mums room. She has to have so many different types of drugs. She still talks and tries to pretend everything is OK. But that won't stop her from what is going to happen. It will only slow it down and make her passing even more pained.

**# Two weeks later #**  
She looked over at me and smiled. I was holding her hand as she lay in a hospital bed with a heart monitor attached. It was beeping but slowly the pace and speed of the beeps are slowly spacing out. I'm on the verge of tears. She shut her eyes and let out a pained breath, opening one eye she looked at me. That was all I could take. I bust into tears and clenched her hand in mine.  
"De...ward?"She Coughed as she sat up.  
"Mum! Please don't try to talk!" I hastily replied.  
She looked hurt and whispered, "Will you do one thing for me before I die?" I nodded. "Make me a wreath of wooden flowers out of that stool over there for my grave?" She started coughing painfully. I started crying even more. "If... That's what you want, it'll be the best flowers ever!" She closed her eyes and lied down again.  
"Thank...you. Ed-ward. Your half brother lives in Rush Valley... As for Winry Rock...bell. I love you, Edward..." Her grip on Edwards hand loosened as her eyes closed. She breathed in and then out slowly, one final time. She was no longer in pain as she passed into the gate.  
"Mum, I love you too." Ed-ward hugged her close as the heart monitor set a slow long beep as doctors and nurses ran into the room and dragged him away from his mother, the transmuted flowers all around her.

"I need to get to rush valley." He thought as he ran away from the doctors towards his house with a pack of matches taken from the staff room.

* * *

Short, but this is only the prequel,  
**I hope you like this fic, It should be better thank all my old ones I deleted. It may become a chapter story if I get say... 3 reviews? Although I may continue anyway! If you like it, a beta reader would be helpful~ :3**  
**Loves and cookies, Jaden x~x~x~x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's Jaden here! I am very sorry for how long I made anyone reading this wait! I can't believe some people actually read this fic of mine~** **And say hi to my new beta InTheForest too because they're going to be here for a long time! ** **Thanks, InTheForest!** **Disclaimer: iamazoroark does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. iamzoroark does own, however, this plot. Steal it and then you are committing plagiarism.** **Also a huge thank you to** **- awesomenaruto,** **- 1Bramble123,** **- InTheForest,** **- and for your useless and un-helpful review, Ikarai ^_^** **Sorry for short chapter but I just had to get it finished!**

* * *

He ran away from the hospital quickly, box of matches grasped in his hands. Stumbling through the dew soaked grass, his feet got tangled and he fell. New tears formed in his eyes as his knees scraped painfully along the solid ground below them. He pushed himself up onto his feet and looked at the matches. "... The matches are soaked." He whispered. As he continued to run the only thoughts running through his ten year old head were about getting to rush valley and finding this 'Winry Rockbell'. As he neared his house he started digging for his key in his shallow pockets. "Darn... Where is it?" He then realised, "Aww no I left them on the table in the hospital!" He growled to himself as he walked to the back of the house. When he got there he looked around at all the open field, his garden had no fence. His young mind didn't take a second glance at the red tile roof or the light yellow walls that he would forget. He lifted up the small, brown, rough mat to show a perfectly drawn transmutation circle. Kneeling down he pressed his hands against the circle and it glowed at faint blue. He felt the cold, stone floor beneath his hands. The door handle started shaking before it swung open. "Yes! It worked!" Edward had been practicing alchemy since he was very young. Hiding in a cupboard, watching his father doing his alchemy and borrowing a book to read and learn off by heart then place back in exactly the same place in the morning. He hated that man. Once he found him and did weird alchemy on him and his brother... He shuddered and sniffed loudly. His brother, who his own father made him kill.

* * *

He walked into his dad's study and grabbed his alchemy books. Suddenly everything that had happened during the day crashed down on him and he fell to the floor. He gasped for breath, the realization of what had happened that day finally reaching him. "Huu...huu...Mum... She died today." He breathed in slowly and stood on shaky legs, "I need a map of Japan! Where is this Rush valley?" Pushing the bad thoughts to the back of his head he began to search for a map in his father's study, the now dried matches still hidden in his left, back pocket to his dark blue trousers. **~#A.N.#~** **I can't confirm any update soon... Math exams all week and I'm freaking out over them!** **I would like at least 10 reviews or I won't continue! "Tell your friends and family I'm here because this circus is here all year round!" .** **Xx, Jaden!**


End file.
